The Pup who would be General
by ALiC.P
Summary: Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father Inu no Taisho - the Great Dog General! back when he was a pup :) They say he was powerful, but they also say he was merciful... Let's say that he had always been a compassionate one, that even when he was little he would try to lend a hand, it didn't matter whether you were a human boy or an old tree, he would be friendly and kind...


_There's kinda two little arcs for this..._

Arc: A Human Friend  
>Chapter 1 - Germ<p>

* * *

><p>It was a fine day for a walk in the forest.<p>

A small three-year-old silver-haired child was seated on his brother's shoulders. The brother looked to be an adolescent.

The peace of the forest they were walking through was suddenly pierced by a scream.

The boys' head perked up. The little boy pounded his hands on the side of his brother's head, "Help help! Go help!" He began to kick at his shoulders.

The young man raised his hands in an effort to stop him, "Hey cut that out! I'm not your horse damnit!"

"Aaaaeeehhh!"

"Aki-nii! Go help! Go go!"

"Ugh fine! Hold on okay?"

The little one slid down and wrapped his arms around his brother's collar. They raced through the trees!

* * *

><p>A black-haired child was backed up into a tree. He looked terrified, weary and poor. The child closed his eyes and curled up as the demon was about to slice him open when - *<em>schlice!<em>* the demon was the one cut clean in two instead.

The individual with should-length straight-cut white hair and black light-weight Chinese aristocratic garb landed silently, except for the sound of cracking claws.

The child stared on. This was no human. A face that young with such light hair, a face with green markings running down his cheeks and a lighter sky blue design on his forehead, one with yellow eyes highlighted by red eye shadow, and pointed ears…

"A human…?" said the young man.

"Hey!" cried a little voice.

The young man turned looked behind his shoulder – something was scurrying down his back?

From behind his legs a little boy, equally as young, appeared. He ran toward him.

"Aah! Yōkai!" the human boy curled up defensively.

"No no, I'm a puppy~" the demon boy nudged him with his head to open up.

"P-puppy…?" the human boy peeked through his hands.

"Uh-huh!"

The human boy examined him. The same eyes and shadow as the young man but with jagged indigo lines on his cheeks instead. Parted spiky-cut bangs with the rest tied in a ponytail; dressed in white with blue patterns. Also not human. But he lowered his arms nonetheless.

"You okay?" the demon child asked.

The human nodded.

"Good good!" He got up and took the human's hand, "Let's go!"

"Wait Roshi, what are you doing?" asked the young man.

"Huh?"

"…Are you planning on bringing him home?"

"Yeaaah," he nodded.

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because."

The demon boy's eyes began to water, "Ggh, okay. But you're gonna have to show Father. Come on, let's go."

"Yay!" the demon child tugged at the other boy's arm but he was hesitant to follow. He was pulled along anyway.

* * *

><p>There were some really gorgeous building here.<p>

The human boy couldn't help but look around everywhere. He hadn't expected that sight once they came out of the forest.

He waited with the demon child in a room. The young man had apparently gone to speak with his father.

The demon child tried to get him to play. It was rather awkward. He had just been almost killed by a demon but he had just been saved by one as well. The former, along with everything he had been told, continued to make the human boy wary of playing with the self-claimed 'puppy.'

Eventually the older brother returned. He looked agitated, "Hey let's get him in the bath. He's filthy."

* * *

><p>"Why did I have to get stuck with this," grumbled the young man as he scrubbed both little boys' heads.<p>

The little brother had wanted to join in as well.

"So kid, what's your name?"

The human child stared at him.

"You can't have forgotten it. You're old enough to have remembered your name by now."

No answer.

He leaned in, "Your mom and dad, are they gone?"  
>Dead was a tad blunt, especially with what almost happened moments ago.<p>

Nod.

"Then your name…?"

The boy opened his mouth about to say something, but stopped and looked away.

"Do you not like it?"

Shrug.

"Well come on!" the young man splashed him.

"Hey!" cried the little brother. He put his little hands on the human boy's shoulders, "You're Mori!"

"You can't just give him a name. If he wants a new one let him come up with it."

But the human nodded, "I'm Mori."

Forest. Where they found him.

"Just 'Mori' though?"

Mori shrugged.

*_sigh_* "Okay… well he's Hiroshi," he put a hand on his little brother's head. "But we all just call him Roshi."

The demon child then pointed at the young man, "He's Aki-nii!"

"Yes and no. My name's Akiyo, got it?"

Mori nodded.

* * *

><p>*Germ – as in <em>beginning<em>. A **seed** if you will.

* * *

><p>続く...<br>_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>I carefully picked out the meaning (more like agonized) of InuPapa's name (before he was a papa himself)<br>The 1st kanji (弘) means: vast, extensive, immense, magnificent, grand. That kanji itself can be read as 'hiroshi' but can also be read as 'hiro' and the latter is what I chose.  
>The 2nd kanji (志) for 'shi' means: ambition, aspiration, a wish, a desire, hope, kindness, goodwill, a small gift.<br>I liked "Immense Goodwill."


End file.
